Piénsalo mejor
by lunaokami28
Summary: Summari: Kaito llega ebrio a la casa donde Shinichi lo recibe para llevarlo a dormir, aunque Kaito tiene otros planes en mente.


Summari: Kaito llega ebrio a la casa donde Shinichi lo recibe para llevarlo a dormir, aunque Kaito tiene otros planes en mente.

Aunque me encantaría serlo pero no soy dueña ni de Detective Conan, ni Magic Kaito, pero si mantengo mi autoría sobre esta historia JA!, al menos es un logro.

También es mi primer trabajo, así que no sean muy duros conmigo ONEGAI -v-

No coloco ninguna advertencia sobre el Lemon presente ya que sé que será ignorada como pasa en todos los fanfics de este tipo.

Ni promuevo el abuso de sustancia alcohólicas, y mucho menos en la cantidad que Kaito ingirió.

* * *

Piénsalo mejor.

* * *

"¡Shinichi!" fue lo primero que escuche cuando la puerta de la entrada choco contra la pared de la mansión, yo sé a quién pertenece dicha voz, pero cuando trato de esconderme tropiezo por accidente con la mesa de noche, provocando que se caiga el libro que estaba leyendo.

Trato de atraparlo pero fue inútil ya que impacto directamente con el suelo provocando que el sonido se propagara por toda la casa.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando siento que se abre la puerta detrás de mí y miro de reojo para ver a Kuroba Kaito mi pareja recostado contra el marco de la puerta, por mi parte trate 'palabra clave: trate' de levantarme lo más rápido, pero Kaito se abalanza sobre mí.

Como me tomo de sorpresa no pude con su peso, ambos caemos al suelo, el encima de mi persona con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

"¡Shinichi!, ¡Shinichi!" repetía cada vez más alto.

"Kaito que pa..." no iba ni a mitad de la oración cuando siento un fuerte aroma a alcohol que venía de él, logre separar un poco su cabeza de mi cuello, solo para ver como tenia sonrojadas sus mejillas, el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre, los ojos vidriosos y la expresión de un niño de 5 años al que le están mostrando un chocolate para él solito (cosa que cabía perfectamente con la imagen que tenía enfrente).

"¿Cuánto bebiste?" pregunte un poco preocupado.

Entonces el deja de moverse y se sentó mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo para luego bajar la mirada, mostrándome tres dedos de su mano izquierda, tres, tres que, copas, vasos espera no me digas que "Kaito, no habrán sido tres botellas" pregunto algo temeroso de la respuesta, pero todas mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el asintió enérgicamente.

"¡Pin pon! ¡Pin pon! ¡Pin pon!" me lo temía, el a diferencia de mi posee una gran resistencia al alcohol, pero que lo incito a tomar botellas de Dios sabe que, y no podía ser solo una si no tres.

"Shinichi~" su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, veo como Kaito se ponía más cómodo en mi regazo, mientras que al mismo tiempo pude sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

"Kai, que..." el resto de mis palabras fueron silenciadas en el momento que Kaito tomo ventaja de mi boca abierta, al meter de una vez su lengua, no perdió tiempo y recorrió toda mi cavidad bucal.

No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya envió un contraataque, lo que nos llevó a una lucha por el dominio de la cual yo salgo vencedor, luego de un tiempo nos separamos debido a la falta de oxígeno en nuestro sistema.

Él fue el primero en hablar una vez que logramos recuperar el aliento "Shinichi~ estoy cachondo y tan necesitado" con eso dicho comenzó a restregar su erección vestida contra la mía generando fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, solo podía ver como jadeaba, seguidamente soltaba unos pequeños gemidos.

Me acerque y le susurre al oído "Es mejor hacerlo en una cama no crees~" lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja a lo que él respondió con un gemido complacido.

Lo suelto y él se levanta lo más rápido del suelo para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, rio por lo bajo (por que parecía tan enérgico, a veces pienso que estoy saliendo con un niño 5 años el cual parece que acaba de comer una gran cantidad de azúcar) también me levanto hasta quedar frente a frente, vuelvo a besar sus labios, mientras estaba en eso, pude sentir como se recostaba más a la cama.

Lo tenía completamente distraído mordiendo su clavícula, utilizo mi mano izquierda para abrir un cajón de la mesa de noche logrando dar con lo que estaba buscando, llevo sus manos por encima de su cabeza juntando sus muñecas.

El sonido metálico, de las esposas al cerrarse fue lo que resonó en aquella habitación.

Al parecer el sonido hizo que Kaito se volviera consiente de su entorno por que trata de mover sus manos solo para darse cuenta de que están se quedaron inmóviles, yo me retire de la cama.

"Shinichi porque, déjame ir, quítame estas cosas, ¡Por favor!" solo pude esbozar una sonrisa que provocaría que el alter ego de Kaito se sintiera celoso.

"No~ tú te quedaras aquí hasta que el alcohol se haya ido de tu sistema, así que dulces sueños cariño" cerré la puerta detrás de mí y solo escuchándolo gritar como es que yo era un mal novio, que lo dejara libre, que le quitara las esposas, pero hice caso omiso a todo lo que dijo, así que me fui a dormir en la habitación de invitados.

* * *

v - + - v

* * *

Mientras estaba dormido siento como algo o alguien que me estaba tocando, era extraño, se sentía placentero, lentamente recupere la conciencia aún tenía la vista nublada por el sueño aun logro ver como alguien está sobre mí, eso fue lo que me puso en modo alerta, cuando trato de mover mis manos descubro que están restringidas por las misma esposas que le había colocado antes a Kaito (sabía que eran las mismas porque las tenía guardadas desde hace un tiempo) bajo mi mirada para ver a mi atacante.

Kaito estaba desnudo sobre mí, note que ambos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, observo más detenidamente espera eso no es.

Maldición si es lo que pensaba que era, tenía un anillo alrededor de mi miembro.

"¡Kaito que pretendes!" le exigí, el solo me miro con la expresión de un gato satisfecho que logro atrapar a su presa.

"Nada solo una pequeña retribución después de todo no se siente bien que te dejen atado y necesitado Ne~ Tantei-kun~" sentí un fuerte escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal en la forma en que dijo el apodo que solo utiliza para mí durante sus atracos, Sip definitivamente esto no terminara bien para mi "No seas idiota".

"No~ tú fuiste muy malo Shin-chan así que voy a castigarte" termino de hablar; yo trate de mover mis piernas solo para ver que estaban atadas con una cinta de color azul.

Maldición empezó a besarme todo el pecho, dejándome mordidas seguidas de varios chupones a lo que apuesto que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de desaparecer, yo me estaba mordiendo el labio en un intento de reprimir cualquier gemido, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que él se saliera con la suya.

Levanto su cabeza solo para dedicarme una sonrisa presumida.

"Así que te estás haciendo el difícil eh~, creo que tendré que aumentar la intensidad" cuando iba a mitad de la oración me enseño un vibrador de color azul cubierto (más bien bañado) en lubricante.

"¡Ni se te ocurra poner eso dentro de mi Kuroba Kaito!" le advertí.

"¿Que esto?" respondió inocentemente (aunque sus acciones no tienen ni una pizca de ello) mientras que al mismo tiempo el juguete entraba en mi interior, de mi boca salió un jadeo ahogado debido al tamaño, una vez que lo tenía todo dentro lo activo, enviando fuertes vibraciones a mi próstata, por más que trate de contener mi voz me fue imposible y simplemente comencé a gemir cada vez más alto cuandolo empujaba más (como si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente dentro) el maldito aparato dentro de mí, podía sentir como todo el placer se comenzaba acumular en mi parte baja.

"Shin-chan parece que tu amigo está a punto de estallar".

¡Mierda!, Mierda estúpido Kaito ya comenzaba a desesperarme, él no estaría conforme hasta que me viera suplicarle, cosa a la que no estaba dispuesto en darle el gusto.

Sentí algo caliente que envolvía mi virilidad, apenas entreabrí un ojo (ni siquiera medí cuenta de que los había cerrado) pude por fin reconocer que eso era (y prefería nunca haberme enterado) era la boca de Kaito.

Su lengua trazaba líneas a lo largo, mientras que su diestra con mi escroto, deseaba poder correrme pero con mis restricciones eso no parecía ser una opción.

Kaito me libero un momento de la tortura, solo para decir algo que no entendí, la única parte que logre registrar fue de que me dejaría correrme, aumento las vibraciones del juguete, estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones, por lo que ya estaba desesperado y no me importaba lo que haya dicho.

"ESTA BIEN TU GANAS, PERO... ah... Haz. Algo!" grite en respuesta, al carajo el orgullo, yo necesitaba correrme, siempre y cuando pueda acabar por fin con esta tortura no me importa.

"Ok lo que tú digas" al apagar el juguete, un gemido ronco salió de mi boca, saco de un solo movimiento el juguete, al igual que el anillo, pero este reemplazándolo por un condón.

"Ah...Kaito~" dije sin aliento una vez que su mano comenzó a bombear rápidamente, hasta que logre obtener lo que tanto quería, mi contenido termino dentro del condón.

"Al fin" exclame agotado "Ya podrás soltarme" estoy enserió cansado y solo quiero dormir.

"No" fue su respuesta.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?, dijiste que lo harías" le reclame "No se supone que un caballero siempre cumple su palabra".

"Si, mi amado Shinichi, mas sin embargo lo que yo dije fue, que dejaría correrte si en cambio podía follarte hasta el olvido".

"Eh?" ahora tiene más sentido esa sonrisa maniática, en su expresión cuando acepte lo que dijo, acepte, acepte un trato del diablo "¡Tu Demonio!"

"Un demonio tal vez, pero sabes" se acercó hasta mi oreja y susurro "este demonio es el único que puede darte la salvación~".

Mierda, odio que tenga razón, su lengua se paseó por mi clavícula dejando un rastro ensalivado a su paso, con su mano derecha elevaba mi pierna derecha.

Un momento, cuando fue que me libero, no sentí nada, tenía sus ojos fijos en mi expresión de sorpresa.

"Oh, desearía que te pudieras mirarte te vez absolutamente adorable" mis mejillas comenzaron a arder en vergüenza por lo que dijo, el rio divertido, retiro el condón usado para después colocarlo en mi entrada, vertió todo el semen dentro mi usándolo como si fuera lubricante (aunque estoy seguro de que eso no era necesario ya que el juguete me debió dejar más que listo, pero aquí estoy sintiendo como toda esa sustancia pegajosa se abría paso dentro de mí, cosa que se sentía extremadamente incomoda por estar enfriándose) y se introdujo de inmediato dentro de mí.

Mi aliento se cortó por un momento (idiota porque tiene que ser tan tosco) cuando el mecía sus caderas contra mí a gran velocidad mandando descargas de placer cuando toco mi punto más sensible , ambos gemíamos cuando él me levanto por consiguiente yo aterrice directamente en su regazo sintiendo como se enterraba más dentro de mí, le rodee rápidamente con mis brazos en su cuello, no sabía en qué momento me había liberado de todas mis ataduras, le reste importancia ya que todo mi ser solo se enfocaba en el placer qué me estaba siendo proporcionado, que era terriblemente delicioso.

"Shin voy a...ah~" hablo entrecortado.

"Yo también" respondí con el poco aire que me quedaba, ambos nos besamos con brusquedad hasta que llegó el momento del orgasmo, sentí como el líquido caliente pintaba mis entrañas de blanco, mientras que el mío se esparció por nuestros pechos, ambos terminamos exhaustos cayendo a la cama, use su pecho como almohada, él se retira lentamente de mi dejando que todo el contenido se fuera escurriendo por mis piernas.

"Kai" al no haber respuesta levante mi mirada, solo para ver una expresión pacifica, finalmente los efectos del alcohol lo alcanzaron, todavía estaba muy enojado con él, sin embargo podría reclamarle más tarde todo en la mañana así que disfrutare de este pacifico momento, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

v - + - v

* * *

Omake:

"Ay, Shin-chan eso dolió mucho" me desperté, para encontrarme con la cara enrojecida de mi novio el cual hace solo unos segundo me propino un golpe en mi nuca que solo empeoraba mi condición, mi cabeza me dolía como el infierno añadiendo las náuseas que no me dejaban en paz.

"Te lo mereces por ser un completo idiota" me grito todo exaltado lo que aumentó considerablemente mi dolor de cabeza atribuido a la resaca.

"Shinichi por favor podrías hablar más bajo, me duele la cabeza" le suplique, me miro con cara de 'Te voy a matar pero tendré compasión de ti al menos por ahora' a lo que agradecí en silencio.

"Descansa buscare algo para aliviar tu dolor" susurro, yo solo asentí me recosté en la cama hundiendo mi cabeza entre las almohadas con la esperanza de poder disminuir aunque fuera un poco la resaca, después de un rato Shinichi me trajo un cubo de basura donde sentí que lo vomitaba no era lo que había ingerido la noche anterior, sino mis entrañas, cuando pude calmarme me enjuague el vaso de agua que me dio y escupí todo dentro del mismo recipiente, tome unas pastillas.

Para la tarde me sentía mejor y fue el momento que Shinichi aprovecho para atacarme.

"Ten piedad de un pobre moribundo" le dije haciendo me el herido.

"Nada de eso ahora me dices porque maldita sea llegaste a la casa todo ebrio y una explicación de por qué tomar tres botellas de sea lo que sea son una buena idea" un momento como sabe de la cantidad que tome anoche, mi cabeza me dolía cuando trate de pensar en los eventos de la noche pasada, todo lo que obtuve fue un lienzo en blanco en mi memoria.

"Anoche cuando estábamos tomando el bastardo de Hakuba y yo nos pusimos discutir y surgió el tema de cuanta resistencia al alcohol tengo por lo que me reto a ver si era capaz de tomar una botella de Ron, Ginebra y Tequila"

"Y como el idiota que eres aceptaste sin más"

"Si lo hice y gane dos pasajes para tres días en unas aguas termales con todos los gastos pagos" exclame con una sonrisa.

"Todavía eres un idiota, y no recuerdas lo que hiciste después de eso" pensé por un momento, el detalle era que yo solo recordaba vagos fragmentos de lo que hice.

"Solo recuerdo salir del bar caminar a la casa, después de ahí todo es borroso" el solo desvió su mirada de la mía, sentí una profunda preocupación acaso hice algo tan malo que no quiere decirme "Shinichi mírame" tome sus mejillas entre mis manos y puse sus ojos frente a los míos, vi una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza en su mirar "¿Que paso?" me dio un golpe más, después me explico todo lo que ocurrió desde que llegue , lo ate y lo viole, en el momento en que termino de hablar arremetió contra mí con una almohada, le pedí disculpas incontables veces.

"Más te vale que valga pena ese viaje" le asegure que sí "te perdono pero tendrás que dormir los siguientes días antes del viaje en el sofá" le prometí que lo intentaría el me dirigió una mirada desconfiada.

Les puedo asegurar que intente cumplirlo pero falle.

* * *

v - + - v

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Datos curiosos:

● No tenía ni idea de que escribir al comienzo, bueno era más como una idea vaga, pero quería que todo fuera en primera persona.

Así que pensé en cuando una vez yo tenía 12 años y Jorge nos llevó a una fiesta de año nuevo, yo me quedé cerca de la mesa con la comida, cuando los adultos no me veían, me servía más Vino de fresa, hasta que me tome yo sola 2 botellas enteras (ya que los adultos estaban ocupados tomando cerveza o Ponche de crema, creo que también tenían Ron) me sentía un poco mareada, pero podía caminar y hablar normalmente -casi pero no era muy perceptible-.

Recuerdo todo lo que hice hasta que nos mandaron a dormir.

● Otra ocasión seria cuando tenía 14 años y yo estaba estudiando en Colombia (solo fue un año) entonces yo salía ese día (sábado) de mi clase, para hacer la confirmación (cosa que nunca se terminó) en la plaza junto la a Iglesia había una broma de campaña política, le pedí permiso a Mami para ir.

Me senté en alguna de las sillas desocupadas y una señora me dio un vaso grande con jugo (ese día me habían obligado a usar una ropa que me hacía parecer -como una mujer- mayor y tenía el cabello suelto –es que la gente decía que parecía de 12 años- y la señora pues se confundió).

Tome un poco, pero me sabía a pura mandarina picha -_- , pero seguí tomando, hasta que reconocí que mierda era lo que estaba bebiendo: Mierda esto tiene licor, fue lo primero que pensé.

Pero seguí y seguí hasta que me tomé 15 vasos enteros (me cambiaba de lugar o le pedía a una persona diferente que me diera mas).

Cuando nos tuvimos que ir, la amiga de Mami me ofreció un pastelito de pollo, me lo comí tranquila.

Pero al llegar a la casa, fui a la habitación y vomite sobre la alfombra (Mami tuvo que limpiar) me manche un poquito el pelo y me toco dormir en las cama de Mama Yiyi y Papa Orlando (abuelos maternos) a eso de las 3 de la mañana me pare y lave mi pelo.

Lo curioso es que nunca me ha dado resaca.

● Si alguien se pregunta por qué Kaito no se despertó extrañado por el hecho de que estaba desnudo (excepto por unos boxers cortesía de Shinichi) pensó que tal vez como había tomado tanto que de seguro había manchado su ropa o algo por el estilo.

◇ La imagen de la portada es la pared de mi habitación cuando la estaba pintando, me lo tuve que pensar para como pintar bien y aquí esta.

El abuso del licor malo para la salud solo es un consejo, así más te vale seguirlo si quieres vivir y no terminar muerto, de acuerdo -v-

Así que haz lo que digo y no lo que hago.

Se despide Luna, Hasta la próxima.


End file.
